Libre
by DenebAltairVega
Summary: Emprisonné depuis des temps immémoriaux, Sasuke désespère d'être enfin libre. UA Fantasy / Angst / Romance / Adventure
1. Prologue

Alors alors alors, me voici ici en train de me lancer dans la grande aventure épique de la fanfiction!

Ceci est la troisième fiction que je poste ici, les deux premières je les aies supprimées parce que je n'ai jamais pu les finir. Dans mon enthousiasme fou j'ai commencé des histoires sans en prévoir la fin et du coup eh bien voilà je ne les aies pas finies ^^ surtout parce que je n'aimais pas où elles m'emmenaient. Mais depuis j'ai appris de mes erreurs et cette fois-ci tout est bien concret. Je suis assez nerveuse, je ne partage pas souvent mes histoires.

Comme vous allez le constatez cette histoire sera assez sombre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous aurez le curiosité de la lire jusqu'au bout (une fois que j'aurais tout posté évidement ^^)!

J'aimerais aussi remercier la merveilleuse Paeshtian qui a acceptée d'être ma bêta-lectrice pour cette aventure!

Est-ce nécessaire de faire un disclame pour vous avertir que les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas? ^^

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication.. eh bien nous verrons! Ce site m'a appris à ne pas faire de promesse que nous ne sommes pas certain de pouvoir tenir ^^

Sur ce installez vous confortablement et bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

J'ai froid. Je suis debout, immobile dans cette grande salle plongée dans la plus totale obscurité. Je ne vois rien. L'air empeste la pourriture de la chair en décomposition. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Rien pour m'empêcher de respirer cet air putride qui attire la maladie. L'atmosphère humide suinte sur ma peau, elle rampe sur moi et s'engouffre partout. Elle me possède. Cela fait tellement longtemps maintenant qu'elle fait partie de moi. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir ou m'allonger, un liquide visqueux m'arrive jusqu'à la taille et m'empêche de dormir. J'ai appris à me reposer debout. Je suis tellement fatigué. Des hurlements sans fin hurlent dans mes oreilles, le son rebondit continuellement contre les murs pour me percuter violemment. Même si mes yeux ne peuvent rien voir dans ces ténèbres je sais qu'il n'y a aucune porte. Il y a seulement une trappe située au plafond.

Je suis terriblement seul. Je ne me souviens pas de ma dernière conversation. Je ne me souviens d'aucun visage amical, d'aucune étreinte.

Je peux techniquement parler mais cela fait bien longtemps que ma voix a été scellée. Je peux techniquement bouger mais je dois en recevoir l'ordre. Cela explique pourquoi je me tiens là, immobile à fixer le néant.

La chaîne qui m'entrave pend lourdement autour de mon cou et elle retient mon âme, tout ce que je suis est à l'intérieur d'un énorme rubis serti d'un médaillon en or finement ouvragé, des symboles y sont dessinés pour retenir ce qui est enfermé. Si un jour j'ai été quelqu'un, il se trouve là-dedans.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne sais pas. Trop longtemps. J'ai perdu toute notion. Mais ce n'est pas important parce que malgré cet endroit infernal, je ne veux pas en sortir. Ici je ne fais de mal à personne et personne ne me fait de mal. Quand on me fait sortir, par la petite trappe du plafond, on m'ordonne de tuer. Mes victimes sont trop nombreuses. Je me souviens qu'il y a un temps je les comptais. J'essayais de me souvenir de chaque visage. C'était ma manière de leur rendre un dernier hommage, de soulager un peu la culpabilité qui me ronge. Mais il y en a trop eu. Mon esprit se trouble et tout se mélange dans un capharnaüm sans nom.

Je pense qu'au début de mon état, j'ai essayé de résister, de combattre les ordres qu'on me donnait ou de simplement hurler. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis prisonnier dans ma propre tête, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ma seule liberté est celle de penser. Ça, il n'a pas réussi à me le prendre. Mais je sais que ça leur plaît que je puisse tout voir, tout entendre, tout ressentir et ne pouvoir rien faire pour m'en délivrer malgré ma puissance. Ils aiment voir mes hurlements silencieux dans mes yeux.

Je ne peux pas pleurer.

Je ne peux pas sourire.

Je ne peux pas hurler.

J'ai si froid depuis si longtemps. Je me demande si d'autres sensations sont possibles. Quelques fois je me rappelle que oui, mais je ne sais plus quelle sensation cela fait.

Je me demande parfois comment je tiens, pourquoi je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Tout dans cette situation devrait normalement me rendre complètement fou. Puis après j'oublie avoir pensé cela.

Ces derniers temps je suis particulièrement fatigué. Peut-être parce que cela fait longtemps maintenant qu'on ne m'a pas sorti de cet endroit. Tant mieux. Je ne veux plus faire de mal. Peut-être m'ont-ils oublié. Cela fait longtemps que je n'espère plus rien, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que cette fois-ci est la bonne. La petite trappe du plafond ne va plus s'ouvrir. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Enfin. J'aimerais soupirer de soulagement.

Le seul problème dans ma situation c'est que si effectivement ils m'ont oublié, je suis condamné à rester inerte dans cette pièce pour l'éternité. Ça risque d'être long.

Il fait si froid.

J'essaye vaguement de me souvenir d'avant, avant le médaillon, avant le sang, les cris et l'obscurité. Je crois que j'étais petit. C'était il y a si longtemps. Je vivais dans une immense maison il me semble. Je crois qu'elle était vivante, la maison. Est-ce que j'étais ami avec elle ? Oui, il me semble. Elle avait un nom. Je ne me souviens plus. Je pense que j'ai été aimé, oui j'ai été aimé par des personnes qui étaient plus grandes que moi. Qui étaient-ils ? Parfois des noms ou des visages flottent dans mon esprit mais ils s'évanouissent avant qu'ils ne soient concrets. Vraiment frustrant.

Quelque chose vient troubler ma réflexion, j'entends des voix.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Un sentiment d'effroi s'insinue en moi, ce n'est possible… Après tout ce temps ?

Ces voix ne font pas partie des hurlements familiers qui résonnent ici.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Ils ne m'ont pas oublié.

Non. Non. Non.

Je ne veux pas y aller. Laissez-moi croupir ici !

Les voix se rapprochent et j'entends qu'ils essayent d'ouvrir la petite trappe du plafond.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

S'il vous plaît, je ne me souviens pas de qui j'étais, mais celui que je suis maintenant refuse de participer à plus de massacres. L'obscurité commence à se dissiper et je sens un air moins putride se rependre dans cette salle.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Un carré de lumière surgit soudain de la trappe finalement ouverte et m'éclaire en m'éblouissant. J'aimerais fermer mes yeux mais je ne peux pas, cette lumière me brûle.

Non. Non. Non. Non.

Je vous en prie, je vous en conjure, ne me faites pas sortir de ma cage !

Les hurlements cessent d'un coup. Un silence brutal retentit alors. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et entendent encore ces cris.

L'angoisse me prend violemment les tripes. Après tout ce temps, elle est toujours aussi saisissante et la peur toujours aussi tenace. Je pourrais en rire si ce n'était pas aussi vain.

Une voix retentit dans mes ténèbres vaseuses :

« - Uchiwa Sasuke, viens. »

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Je hurle dans mon esprit. Cependant, d'énormes ailes au plumage noir corbeau luisantes de sang surgissent dans mon dos en déchirant ma chair. La douleur est atroce mais je ne peux pas crier. Elles se déploient largement et je prends mon envol vers cette satanée trappe. Les mouvements de mes ailes me font mal et lacèrent un peu plus mon dos douloureux.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. NON. NON ! NON ! NON ! NOOOON !

Pitié, je voudrais mourir et que tout ça s'arrête.

Je surgis au-delà de la trappe et atterrit en douceur sur un sol sec. Des hommes m'y attendent. Je ne les connais pas. Ou peut-être je ne me souviens plus d'eux. Ils ont l'air surpris de me voir.

Tout est tellement clair ici. L'odeur est si différente, elle est plus légère, elle n'est pas rampante, collante et pourrissante. J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait être différente.

Un des hommes s'avance vers moi. Je l'observe, il est habillé avec plus de beaux vêtements que les autres. Certains portent tous les mêmes habits. Dans un coin de ma tête cela me surprend mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir pourquoi. D'autres non. Certains ont l'air malades et se dépêchent de fermer la petite trappe de là où je suis sorti.

L'homme qui s'est avancé vers moi a les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Sa peau est pâle. Un sourire inquiétant étire ses lèvres.

Je le fixe.

Malgré moi j'attends les ordres.

Il s'approche terriblement près de moi, je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je le vois plisser son nez. Forcément, l'odeur que je dégage est la même que celle de la trappe. Celle de la désolation et de la mort.

Ses yeux fixent les miens avec une intensité incroyable. Est-ce qu'il voit mes hurlements ? Est-ce qu'il capte mon angoisse et ma détresse ? Ma supplique silencieuse ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce qu'il voit déforme son sourire et le rend dément. Il me fait craindre le pire.

Brusquement ses yeux changent. Les iris autrefois noires deviennent rouges et des petites virgules tournent autour de leur pupille.

Je connais bien ces yeux.

Eux je ne les ai jamais oubliés.

Ils sont imprimés au fer rouge dans mon âme et dans mon existence.

Le rubis scellé sur le médaillon s'illumine en réponse et je sens sa lumière s'insinuer en moi comme un poison mortel.

Le cauchemar va bientôt commencer.

« - Uchiwa Sasuke, tes services sont de nouveau réquisitionnés. »

Il fait si froid.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés!

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le Umbra

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et tous!

Nous voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Merci à Paesthian pour ses précieux conseils et sa correction!

Merci aussi à Madjenecamelia pour le tout premier ajout aux favoris de cette fanfiction!

Installez-vous confortablement et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le Umbra

Les cloches des tours d'alarmes sonnent les unes après les autres et résonnent dans la grande cité de Konoha. La panique se répand vite chez les civils qui courent se réfugier vers l'immense bâtisse majestueuse qui se trouve au cœur de la ville. Un immense château à l'allure très ancienne, détonnant par son architecture particulière avec le reste des bâtiments de la cité.

Les soldats s'organisent en de petites troupes et se rendent à leur poste en toute urgence, attendant avec fébrilité de nouvelles instructions. Tous sont réquisitionnés. Ils sont tous affolés, abasourdis, ces cloches n'avaient pas sonné depuis une éternité.

Un homme blond vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc, où des flammes dessinées semblent lécher les extrémités du tissu, marche avec empressement dans les couloirs du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Ses incroyables yeux bleus brillent d'une lueur déterminée. Il porte sur le front un bandeau avec les armoiries de la cité de Konoha. Il se dépêche d'arriver à la réunion où les éclaireurs vont lui faire part de leur rapport. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noue les entrailles.

Il arrive enfin dans son bureau, où semblent l'attendre une dizaine d'hommes. Certains font partie du groupe des éclaireurs.

« - Hokage-sama !

-Rapport ! » dit l'homme blond sans autre formalité.

Un homme s'avance vers lui, s'incline :

« -Hogake-sama, cette nuit vers quatre heures du matin, nous avons repéré une puissante énergie sombre bouger vers le nord-ouest, nous sommes allés voir, il s'agit d'un mouvement important de troupe. Au moins six mille hommes. Ils portent tous la bannière de Nisshoku No Kyara. Et ils se dirigent rapidement tout droit vers Konoha. D'où notre ordre de faire sonner les cloches des tours d'alarmes. »

-Nisshoku No Kyara ? » s'étonne une des personnes présentes, une femme à la chevelure de feu et au ventre rebondit, elle se tourne vers l'homme blond, « Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas manifestés. »

-A ce rythme, ils seront là en début de soirée. »

L'homme blond passa une main nerveuse sur son visage.

« -Six mille… » Répète-t-il abasourdi.

La femme met sa main sur son épaule. Elle le regarde d'un air inquiet, se tourne ensuite vers les éclaireurs angoissés qui s'apprêtent à rajouter quelque chose.

« -Et ce n'est pas tout. » L'Hokage tourne son visage vers l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole « Nous l'avons vu avec eux… Le Umbra. »

Un silence de mort s'abat sur la petite assemblée. Tout le monde le fixe avec une horreur grandissante. L'impossibilité de l'information montait avec difficulté jusqu'à leur cerveau.

« -Minato, le Umbra… Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, il n'existe pas ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il fait partie des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils soient sages ! Êtes-vous bien sûrs de vous ?

-Je vous assure, Uzumaki-taicho, qu'il s'agit bien du Umbra. Il correspond aux descriptions des légendes et sa présence… »

L'éclaireur ne peut terminer sa phrase, l'image de ce monstre millénaire hante encore son esprit. Ses ailes noires où les ténèbres semblent y être attirées, cette présence de mort, ce regard… Il pâlit drastiquement. Non il ne peut en dire davantage. Son second, voyant son chef en difficulté, reprend la suite :

« -Nous assurons sur notre honneur qu'il s'agit bien de lui. Il est difficile de ne pas l'identifier. »

Tous restent immobiles quelques instants, le souffle suspendu, essayant de digérer ce qui venait d'être dit. L'Hokage, Minato Namikaze, est le premier à revenir à lui et, dans un mouvement ample, il se tourne vers les soldats encore sonnés par cette terrible nouvelle.

« -Bien, alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Minato distribue ses ordres et fait venir différents chefs d'équipe afin de coordonner la défense de la ville.

« -Kushina, fais venir les anciens ainsi que les textes ancestraux sur les boucliers de protection des Lucis, on va en avoir besoin. Je ne veux négliger aucune possibilité ! »

L'homme blond et la femme rousse échangent un regard. Kushina comprend vite que son compagnon ne la fera pas combattre, qu'avec son état ce ne serait que certainement trop risqué, et qu'elle allait sûrement rester dans l'hôpital ou avec les civils dans Era. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à protester, elle ne va pas rester tranquillement sur le côté et laisser les autres risquer leurs vies à défendre leur précieuse citée. Mais cependant, alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, quelque chose dans les yeux de son époux l'en empêche. En s'approchant de lui, elle y lit quelque chose… De la peur. Oui, c'est de la peur qui brille dans ces yeux bleus. Elle s'immobilise, stupéfaite, ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise, elle porte machinalement la main à son ventre où une nouvelle vie est en gestation. Son regard se baisse sur son abdomen. Oui… Cette bataille ne sera pas comme les autres. Elle ne permettra pas que leur enfant s'expose à quelque danger et elle fait confiance à Minato pour que personne ne leur fasse du mal. Elle relève la tête, décidée, et elle lit du soulagement sur le visage de son compagnon. Elle opine puis sort du bureau par la fenêtre dans un éclair.

Si le Umbra est bien de la partie, l'issu de la bataille ne peut être qu'incertaine.

Après avoir donné ses ordres, Minato se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde Konoha en pleine effervescence. Il attend impatiemment la venue des anciens, espérant avoir d'eux des conseils, ou mieux : des techniques qui leur permettrait de se protéger du monstre que les Nisshoku ont eu l'imprudence de réveiller. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Il songe aux différentes histoires qu'il a entendu sur le Umbra. Mais il en sait tellement peu. Tout le monde pensait que le monstre avait disparu, que les Nisshoku ne savaient plus comment l'utiliser ou encore que le Umbra soit une invention dissuasive que le peuple obscur avait inventée pour se protéger de toute menace d'invasion. Les soi-disant moments d'apparitions du Umbra dans l'histoire des batailles ont toujours été tâchés d'un bain de sang, si bien que la plupart des gens pense que le Umbra n'est plus qu'une expression signifiant une bataille particulièrement violente et sanguinaire. Minato ne sait pas s'il est prêt à affronter une créature aussi puissante qu'un dieu. Son seul espoir est que les légendes exagèrent sa force phénoménale.

Des coups sur la porte de son bureau le surprend, il se retourne pour voir entrer Kushina ainsi que trois vieilles personnes. La rousse porte des documents très vieux. Les anciens s'inclinent respectueusement devant l'Hokage.

« -Namikaze-sama, vous nous avez demandés ?

-Effectivement, je vous ai fait quérir, Asa, Shõgo et Yoru, parce que j'ai besoin d'aide et de conseils en cette période trouble. J'ai demandé à Kushina d'aller chercher les textes ancestraux sur les boucliers de protections des Lucis, et seuls vous savez encore les lire et les faire fonctionner. Mais surtout je voudrais que vous me parliez du Umbra. »

Les anciens échangent un regard inquiet. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, Asa, ne semble pas surpris et s'avance vers Minato.

« -Alors c'est donc vrai, nous avons entendu de jeunes gens parler d'une ombre noire s'avançant vers nous. Nous avons aussi ressenti sa présence mais nous n'étions pas certains, nous espérions nous tromper. » Le vieux sage soupire, l'air las, il s'assoit sur une chaise et tourne son regard vers ses deux vieux amis. « Nous nous doutions qu'un jour ceux de Nisshoku No Kyara le sortirait de la cage où il a été scellé. Mais cela fait si longtemps maintenant que nous pensions que l'enseignement des techniques pour contrôler le Umbra avait été perdu… C'est une sombre histoire Minato-sama, une sombre histoire.

-Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez, le temps presse. L'armée des Nisshoku sera là à la tombée de la nuit. Je dois avoir toutes les informations en mains. Nous payons aujourd'hui la perte des connaissances sur cette créature. Je ne connais du Umbra que le conte pour effrayer les enfants et de vagues histoires que je pense sans intérêt. Je sais juste qu'il est aussi puissant qu'un dieu. Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire m'aidera sûrement à l'affronter.

-Aussi puissant qu'un dieu je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que sa puissance semble illimitée. Son histoire remonte aux temps anciens. Vous le savez, Konoha ainsi que le château en son centre ont été construits par les Lucis.

-Oui ils étaient des inventeurs et des magiciens. Tout le monde les connaît » s'impatiente Kushina.

« -Oui, nos ancêtres. » Répond patiemment le vieux sage « Le Umbra a été créé à cette époque.

-A cette époque ? » s'écrit la jeune femme rousse « Mais le temps des Lucis remonte au moins au millénaire dernier ! Vous dites que cette créature vit depuis aussi longtemps ! »

-Oui Kushina-taicho » confirme le vieillard « Cet être est millénaire. À la base, le Umbra est le premier enfant que les Lucis ont enfanté, ses parents étaient Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa, ils font partie des Lucis fondateur de Konoha. Le Umbra avait un nom avant qu'on ne le surnomme ainsi, il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était apparemment un enfant joyeux et aimé. Il était particulièrement apprécié par le château que les Lucis avait créé et qui, selon les légendes, avait été doté de vie. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que son père, Fugaku Uchiwa, a fait de bien mauvaises expériences en secret sur lui et quand il a été découvert, tous ont été tellement choqués qu'il a été banni, lui et tout son clan. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui ont fondé par la suite les Nisshoku No Kyara.

-Que voulez-vous dire par expériences ? » demande Kushina, effarée, une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« -Personne ne sait ce qu'il a vraiment fait, il paraîtrait que c'est sa femme qui a découvert les abominations qu'il infligé à leur fils. Il l'a alors tuée pour la faire taire, parce qu'elle avait découvert comment rendre à l'Umbra son humanité.

-Il est possible alors de vaincre ce monstre ? » s'exclame Minato, une lueur d'espoir naissant dans ses yeux.

« -Pas le vaincre, Minato-sama, vous ne m'avez pas bien écouté, mais lui rendre son humanité. Le médaillon que le Umbra porte à son cou renferme ce qu'il a été autrefois. Cependant personne ne sait quoi faire avec ce collier. Le lui enlever ne serait apparemment d'aucune efficacité. Le briser ? Impossible. La pierre scellée dans le médaillon est indestructible. Elle est pourtant la clef pour contrôler le Umbra. Nous ne savons malheureusement pas comment marche le procédé, pour prendre le pouvoir sur le médaillon. La technique a été perdue et nous pensions que les Nisshoku No Kyara avaient eux aussi perdu cette connaissance. Malheureusement ce qui devait rester perdu fut retrouvé. »

Personne ne parle. Minato réfléchit à toute allure sur ce que l'ancien vient de lui dire.

« -S'il n'est pas possible de le vaincre, il est cependant possible de nous défendre contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Dans le conte, il est dit que des protections furent inventés par les Lucis pour mettre les Nisshoku No Kyara en échec. Les anciens textes de protections que Kushina est allée chercher en est la preuve !

-Oui, cela est vrai. A l'époque des Lucis, Fugaku était extrêmement en colère d'avoir été banni. Pour lui, les expériences sur son fils n'étaient pas différentes que la création du château ou d'autres innovations faites à ce moment-là. Pris alors dans une fureur sans nom, humilié d'avoir été ainsi éloigné des siens, il jura la perte de Konoha. Il fonda les Nisshoku No Kyara qui avaient pour seul but, à ce temps, la destruction des Lucis et il transforma son fils en une arme ultime, le vidant de toute volonté. Pendant le reste de sa vie il essaya maintes et maintes fois de détruire Konoha mais il n'a jamais réussi. Les Lucis restants ont construit les murailles qui encerclent encore aujourd'hui notre cité et ils ont développé plusieurs sorts de protection pour sauvegarder tout être qui y réside. Les sorts ont bien fonctionné et Fugaku s'éteignit. Mais la rage et la haine s'est transmise à ceux qui ont hérité de Nisshoku No Kyara. Seulement, ils étaient de simples mortels, et leur emprise sur le Umbra n'a jamais été aussi puissante que celle qu'avait Fugaku. Le contrôler demande une énergie et une puissance digne de celle des Lucis. Son utilisation épuise celui qui domine le Umbra jusqu'à la mort. C'est pour cette raison que le Umbra intervient aussi rarement dans l'histoire. Il y a une chose importante, cependant, que vous devez retenir Minato-sama : c'est que le Umbra, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'a de désir qu'une seule et unique chose, c'est d'être enfin libéré de sa condition. Il est la première victime des machinations de son père.

-La question que je vais vous poser est celle-ci : peut-on se servir des sorts de protection de Lucis ? Êtes-vous en mesure de les utiliser ? » demande Minato en passant outre la dernière infirmation qu'Asa vient de lui donner.

Les anciens se regardent l'air grave. Le pressentiment de Minato s'intensifie. Tout ceci n'augure rien de bon.

« -Oui, elles ne seront pas aussi puissantes que si c'était des Lucis qui les activaient mais elles empêcheront les armées des Nisshoku No Kyara d'entrer dans Konoha. Elles repousseront aussi le Umbra.

-Très bien, nous les utiliserons alors. » dit Minato, soulagé de trouver enfin une solution. « Allons-y dès maintenant, nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre ! » dit-il en se pressant vers la porte.

« -Hokage-sama, il y a toutefois une contrepartie à leur utilisation. » lui répond Asa, toujours assis sur son fauteuil « Nous ne sommes pas les Lucis, nous vivons dans leur cité mais leur sang ainsi que leurs pouvoirs sont trop dilués dans nos veines pour pouvoir être comparables à leur puissance. Celui qui actionnera les sorts devra payer le prix fort, celui de sa vie.

-De sa vie… » répète Kushina, interloquée.

« -Oui, Uzumaki-taicho, de sa vie. N'importe qui ne peut pas actionner ce genre de sortilège, il faut que cette personne soit suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir espérer le lancer.

L'ancien fixe Minato. Ce dernier lui rend son regard. Il comprend qu'il n'a pas le choix et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, la conviction dans ses yeux bleus se fait de plus en plus forte. Kushina n'aime pas du tout ce qu'elle est en train de lire sur son visage. Le vieil homme se lève et fait face au Kage de Konoha.

« -Vous ne serez pas seul Hokage-sama, nous serons là pour vous aider à lancer les sortilèges. »

Minato sourit, pas du tout surpris que l'ancien ait compris si vite ses intentions. Après tout il est de sa responsabilité en tant que chef de la ville de mourir pour elle si le danger vient.

« -Attendez ! » interrompt Kushina « Minato, tout cela va beaucoup trop vite ! ». Elle se tourne vers les vieillards « C'est vrai ! Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que tout ceci soit bien vrai ! Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que les anciens sorts des Lucis fonctionnent encore !

-Kushina, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions, le Umbra…

-Le Umbra, le Umbra ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Minato, tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta vie sur de simples histoires ! Tu as des responsabilités ! Si tu meurs avant même que la bataille commence, comment ferons-nous sans toi ?! Si les sorts ne fonctionnent pas et prennent quand même ta vie, nous devrons affronter ceux de Nisshoku No Kyara sans toi ! Tu es prêt à nous laisser derrière toi ! À nous abandonner, à nous… »

Sa voix s'étouffe sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'envahit. Des larmes surgissent dans ses grands yeux mais ne coulent pas. Minato se tourne vers sa femme et la regarde. Elle est belle dans sa tenue de capitaine. Ses cheveux roux attachés flamboient comme une flamme et la rendent pleine de vie. Il s'approche d'elle en lui souriant et lui caresse délicatement la joue.

« -Kushina, je le sais bien mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne demanderais à personne de sacrifier sa vie si je peux le faire et tu le sais. Le Umbra n'est pas une menace à prendre à la légère et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger Konoha. Quand je suis devenu Kage, j'ai fait le serment de protéger chaque vie. Si les sorts fonctionnent alors il n'y aura pas de bataille et il n'y aura alors aucun massacre. Ni de chez nous, ni du leur. » Il la prend dans ses bras tendrement « Une vie, ce n'est pas cher payé pour en sauver des milliers d'autres. Et si cela échoue j'ai toute confiance en les défenses de la ville et aux femmes et hommes qui la défendront. Konoha ne tombera pas, même si je ne suis plus là. »

Kushina enfoui sa tête dans son épaule, elle serre les dents.

« Minato » chuchote-t-elle « Tout ceci arrive beaucoup trop vite. Tu prends cette décision trop hâtivement. Prends le temps de réfléchir, il s'agit de ta vie ! Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier au premier signe d'ennuis alors que nous ne n'avons même pas encore envisagé toutes les possibilités. Je t'en prie, cherche d'autres moyens avant de penser si facilement à mourir. Tu as des responsabilités en tant que Kage de cette ville mais tu en as aussi en tant que futur père… »

Minato lui caresse doucement les cheveux et plonge son nez dedans en prenant une grande respiration. L'odeur familière et rassurante de Kushina Uzumaki lui emplit les poumons, il la serre plus fort contre lui. Son cœur bat plus vite dans sa poitrine. Pendant un temps infinitésimal, il oublie tout et profite peut-être pour la dernière fois de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, il se remémore tous les moments de joie et de peine qu'il a eu avec cette femme. Il a été si chanceux qu'elle soit entrée dans vie.

« -Très bien, je ne le ferais que si je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. »

Kushina relève sa tête et fixe son époux, elle lui sourit légèrement, heureuse qu'il l'ait écouté.

« -Merci. »

Minato se sépare à regret d'elle et se tourne vers les anciens.

« Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Anciens, je vous prierais d'aller aux murailles nord-ouest, là où nos visiteurs doivent arriver. Préparez le nécessaire pour lancer le sort au cas où. J'ai déjà donné mes ordres aux forces de défense, ils se tiennent prêts. Je vais me joindre à eux. Toi Kushina, je veux que tu ailles à l'intérieur d'Era…

-Non ! » l'interrompt-elle « Tu ne m'enterreras pas dans ce maudit château avec les autres civils ! Je serais à l'hôpital en renfort et nulle part ailleurs.

-Kushina, cette fois-ci c'est toi qui va m'écouter. L'agitation sera trop importante à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin, s'il te plaît, de te savoir à l'abri durant cette bataille. Il me le faut pour avoir l'esprit clair. Je t'en prie, ne discute pas mes ordres. »

Ils s'affrontent un petit moment du regard. Finalement c'est elle qui cède la première en détournant les yeux.

« -Très bien mais seulement pour cette fois ! »

* * *

« -Hokage-sama » saluent plusieurs soldats à l'arrivée de Minato sur les murailles nord-ouest de la ville.

« -Où en sommes-nous ? » demande Minato en fixant l'horizon. Le soleil de quinze heures brille haut et fort en cette journée d'automne. Le temps est clair et l'air est frais dû à la saison. La visibilité est optimale, parfaite pour que les guetteurs surveillent l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

« -Toutes les formations sont prêtes et sur le qui -vive. Les éclaireurs ne sont pas encore revenus mais ils ne devraient tarder à arriver.

-Qu'en est-il de Asa, Shõgo et Yoru ?

-Ils sont dans la tour de surveillance, ils préparent les sortilèges aussi vite que possible.

-Ce n'est pas déjà fini ?

-Non Hokage-sama, ils nous disent que c'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, mais ils font leur possible pour aller le plus rapidement possible.

-Très bien, je veux être informé à la seconde où ils ont terminé.

-Oui Hokage-sama. »

La nervosité s'intensifie dans le cœur de Minato, mais il ne laisse rien transparaître. Il faut qu'il soit fort et montre l'exemple à ses troupes. Il retourne son regard vers l'horizon et fixe avec intensité les forêts qui bordent Konoha.

« -Maintenant nous attendons. »

Les soldats qui l'entourent hochent la tête, revigorés de voir leur Hokage présent avec eux.

* * *

« -Kushina ? Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? » interpelle une jeune femme blonde qui se fraye un chemin dans la foule abondante de civils qui marche à l'intérieur de l'immense hall du château, pour aller rejoindre la jeune capitaine aux cheveux de feu.

« -Ah, Sutekina, non, Minato m'a gentiment demandé de venir m'abriter avec les civils ici.

-Il a raison, dans ton état ça ne serait pas raisonnable que tu combattes. Quand est prévu l'accouchement ?

-Dans une petite semaine. » Lui répond Kushina en mettant une main bienveillante sur son ventre.

« -C'est imminant ! » s'exclame son amie avec un grand sourire.

« -Oui c'est vrai » rit Kushina, contaminée par l'enthousiasme de Sutekina.

« -Alors vous savez s'il s'agit d'une petite madame ou d'un petit monsieur ? » demande-t-elle avec un air complice tout en lui donnant des petits coups de coude.

« -Non, nous voulons avoir la surprise. Si c'est une fille nous pensons l'appeler Mirai et c'est un garçon, Naruto. C'est Jiraya qui nous a donné ces idées.

-Ah, ce gros pervers ! Rien que de penser à lui j'ai des frissons ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a écrit deux trois trucs qu'il a forcément de bonnes idées ! »

Les deux amies rient un peu, l'atmosphère plus légère, et marchent vers l'ancienne antique salle du trône avec les autres civils venus ici pour se mettre à l'abri.

« -Ah, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici » dit Sutekina en regardant autour d'elle ce lieu historique, abimé par le temps.

La salle est grandiose malgré la détérioration évidente, de majestueuses colonnes en pierre autrefois blanche sont alignées en arc de cercle et grimpent jusqu'à un plafond en forme de coupole. Les murs sont couverts de fresques gravées dans la pierre et semblent raconter des histoires oubliées, elles sont malheureusement indéchiffrables à cause de l'érosion provoquée par le temps. Les lieux semblent gardés par de colossales statues d'hommes et de femmes, détenteurs silencieux d'un passé révolu. Ils devaient certainement représenter de grandes personnalités, oubliés depuis lors. Troublants de réalisme, leurs yeux semblent suivre chaque personne présente. Un gigantesque trône domine la salle, il est surélevé par une estrade en pierre. Malgré son allure simpliste, il dégage encore, même maintenant, une certaine aura de bienveillance. En son temps, il devait être magnifique. Personne ne s'est assis dessus depuis le dernier roi de ceux qui ont construit le château, les Lucis. D'ailleurs plus personne ne vit dans le château depuis que les Lucis se sont éteints.

« -Oui moi aussi, la dernière fois je pense que c'était pendant une visite pédagogique ou quelque chose comme ça quand j'étais encore à l'académie.

-Pareil. »

Une fois arrivés à destination, différents groupes se créent, se dispersent tout en installant des campements provisoires pour que l'attente soit plus confortable.

Sutekina s'installe à côté de son amie et l'observe du coin de l'œil. Kushina à l'air très inquiète malgré l'apparence détendue qu'elle essaye de donner. Elle jette nerveusement de temps en temps quelques regards angoissés vers la grande porte comme si quelqu'un allait arriver pour leur dire que tout était fini et que rien de grave ne s'était passé. La jeune femme blonde s'approche de son amie et s'assoie sur le lit de camp à côté d'elle. Elle regarde, mine de rien, les autres civils s'installer et parle bas pour que Kushina soit la seule à l'entendre :

« -C'est si grave que ça ? » demande-t-elle.

La jeune capitaine se tourne vers son amie, surprise de son air décontracté puis suit son regard vers les civils, comprenant que la discussion prenait une toute autre tournure.

« -Je ne sais pas. » murmure-t-elle, tendue, à l'égard de son amie.

« -Oh, aller Kushina, tu n'as pas besoin de me ménager. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient avec eux le Umbra. Je voudrais juste savoir si on a une chance de survivre. »

La rousse soupire et baisse les yeux vers le sol. Sutekina la scrute avec un air qui se veut désinvolte.

« -Ouais c'est assez mauvais, je ne vais pas te mentir, si le Umbra est bien là et qu'il est aussi fort que les légendes le disent alors oui, on est dans de beaux draps. Minato a un plan au cas où mais j'aimerais qu'il évite de l'utiliser si c'est possible.

-À quel point son plan B est épouvantable ? »

Kushina ne répond pas tout de suite et fixe le sol. L'air est un peu poussiéreux. L'endroit est très étrange ici, il donne l'impression d'être en attente, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Elle prend une grande respiration et lui répond :

« -Quoi qu'il décide, rien ne sera bon pour nous. »

Un silence règne entre les deux jeunes femmes. Aucune ne trouve des mots réconfortants à dire. Tout serait vain et superficiel de toute façon.

« -Ce qui est dur quand on reste derrière, c'est l'attente… » soupire Kushina.

* * *

Un épais brouillard semble venir du nord-ouest, obstruant la vue. La belle après-midi disparaît dans une brume confuse. Minato est inquiet, le soleil décline et les éclaireurs ne sont toujours pas revenus. La brume est arrivée de manière presque surnaturelle entre les arbres de la forêt, elle est bien trop rapide. Il sent ses hommes devenir nerveux autour de lui. Quelque chose de menaçant flotte dans l'air. Le ciel se couvre de nuages noirs, menaçant, emportant un peu plus avec lui la lumière du soleil à chaque minute qui passe. L'air se rafraichit encore.

Le temps passe et il ne se passe toujours rien.

Minato regarde l'heure, un geste devenu presque obsessionnel.

Personne n'ose rien dire et le silence se fait assourdissant. En écoutant bien, Minato se rend compte que même les oiseaux se sont fait silencieux. La nature autour d'eux s'est comme suspendue dans une attente muette.

Le calme est bien trop lourd et étouffant. L'angoisse se propage de plus en plus, elle grossit et devient monstrueuse, bien trop présente dans le cœur de chaque personne présente, prenant une place trop importante comme une invitée non désirée lors d'un évènement marquant une vie. Certains ont bien du mal à le supporter, mais la présence de l'Hokage à leur côté leur donne du courage. Tant qu'il sera présent avec eux, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Il est après tout le guerrier le plus puissant de Konoha.

Le temps s'est stoppé dans un moment d'éternité qui s'étire beaucoup trop longtemps. Tout le monde est immobile et guette l'arrivée de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Personne n'ose bouger de peur de provoquer quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer ou une erreur impardonnable. La tension est palpable. Malgré l'air qui devient de plus en plus glacial, tous ont trop chaud et trop froid en même temps. La pression est écrasante et Minato s'étonne que personne ne se soit pas encore évanoui à cause d'elle, mais les hommes et les femmes présent tiennent sûrement grâce à l'adrénaline qui courent dans leurs veines.

Rien ne se passe. L'Hokage regarde de nouveau l'heure.

Mais où sont-ils ?

Certains commencent à avoir des tremblements incontrôlables dûs au stress. La peur a envahi les troupes qui attendent et attendent et attendent. Quelque chose va-t-il enfin se passer ? Tous le redoute et l'attente qui les ronge devient insupportable. Et ces éclaireurs qui auraient dû revenir il y a des heures ! Au fond de lui Minato comprend qu'ils ne reviendront sûrement pas. Il regarde vers la tour de surveillance où les trois anciens sont toujours en train de préparer les sortilèges de protection des Lucis. Il espère qu'ils auront fini de les préparer à temps.

Le soleil a fini sa rotation et se couche. Cependant personne ne peut le voir. Les cumulonimbus recouvrent entièrement le ciel et écrasent l'horizon, devenant de plus en plus menaçants. La visibilité est quasiment nulle à cause de ce brouillard omniprésent. Il est au-dessus et entre les arbres de la forêt qui se trouvent juste devant eux. Il glisse sur le sol et lèche les murs d'enceinte.

Les soldats qui se trouvent être le plus en hauteur sont les premiers à ressentir les gouttes d'eau épaisses qui tombe du ciel. L'averse se fait drue et alourdit tout se qu'elle touche. Le moral déjà branlant se prend un coup supplémentaire. La pluie se fait bruyante et écrasante.

Un premier coup de tonnerre sonne et surprend tout le monde. Un éclair incroyable déchire le ciel et s'abat sur la forêt et éclairant les lieux et là, la lumière dévoile pendant une seconde une masse inquiétante dans la végétation. Minato se précipite sur le bord de la muraille, saisit de ses mains la pierre de la bâtisse. Il plisse les yeux en essayant de retrouver ce que l'éclair avait dévoilé. Impossible de voir quelque chose, mais il est sûr de ce qu'il a aperçu. Il se retourne vers ses troupes et se dirige avec empressement vers les archers. Il prend un arc, enflamme la pointe d'une flèche et la tire haut dans le ciel. Avec une technique katon il fait grossir la flamme en une véritable boule de feu géante. Elle reste en lévitation au-dessus de la forêt et l'illumine, révélant une ombre monstrueuse qui semble être en vie. Elle grouille, frétille, remue, pullule dans un ensemble ridiculement absurde. Elle engloutit, au fur et à mesure de sa lente progression silencieuse, les arbres qui sont sur son passage. Tout un coup, un tentacule immense surgit à une vélocité hallucinante de la créature et engloutit la totalité de la boule de feu, faisant retomber la lourde obscurité.

Tous l'ont vu. Une immobilité d'effroi les saisit. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bouge, trop choqué d'avoir été témoin d'un tel spectacle d'épouvante grotesque.

Minato est le premier à sortir de sa tétanie. Il se tourne vers ses troupes et crie pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre malgré la pluie.

« -Sonnez les cloches, tenez-vous prêt ! Ils sont là !

-ATTENTION ! » hurle un soldat non loin de lui.

Des projectiles ovales sont propulsés dans les airs et se dirigent à toute vitesse vers eux. Minato ne sent aucune menace venant d'elles mais un mauvais pressentiment lui noue les entrailles.

Ces choses tombent lourdement à leurs pieds en faisant un bruit écœurant. Un premier cri résonne à la découverte de la révélation que sont ces choses. Minato s'approche, tend la main et reconnaît les têtes des éclaireurs déformées dans une grimace grotesque par une peur sans nom.

* * *

« -Kushina, tu vas bien ? »

Le coup de tonnerre avait fait sursauter tout le monde dans l'enceinte du château. Une douleur fulgurante avait traversé Kushina de part en part simultanément, pliée par la douleur, elle ploie les genoux et tombe au sol. Son amie se précipite vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demande Sutekina, une panique montant sinueusement en elle.

« Quelque chose… » halète la jeune capitaine, un voile de transpiration naissante apparaissant sur son front « Le bébé, quelque chose cloche avec le bébé… »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu!

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

A bientôt pour la suite!


	3. Chapitre 2 - Apocalypse

Bonjour !

Merci aux guest qui ont laissés une review! Je leur réponds en bas de page!

Mais surtout merci à Paeshtian pour ses conseils, sa correction et ses encouragements !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Apocalypse

Brutalement un tentacule s'écrase avec fracas sur un pan de la muraille. Un nuage de poussière s'élève dans l'atmosphère déjà trouble. La pluie frappe le sol. Le tonnerre gronde et la foudre illumine la scène. La créature apparaît sous des angles effrayants et écœurants. Elle n'a pas d'yeux, ni de bouche, de nez ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Juste une masse grouillante et gluante. Elle se tortille, lançant des attaques brutales et impitoyables de manière totalement aléatoire, comme un animal qui s'amuse avec sa proie avant de la dévorer. Minato aperçoit plusieurs de ses hommes mourir, emportés par ce monstre gigantesque. Comme un enfant elle frappe et frappe la muraille, tuant d'innombrables personnes. Des cris d'horreur percent l'air. L'affolement s'est emparé des soldats. L'incompréhension de la situation empire l'effroi et l'angoisse. Tout le monde s'agite et court dans tous les sens soit pour fuir, soit pour venir en aide à certains blessés. D'autres essayent d'attaquer mais ils sont tout de suite emportés par de petits appendices et ils sont comme avalés par la créature. Certains sont médusés par la situation impossible qui se déroule devant leurs yeux. Du sang, des membres, des trippes volent à tout va. Très vite ceux qui sont restés immobiles se font prendre par des bras monstrueux qui surprennent par leur rapidité. Ils se font balancer dans tous les sens avant d'aller s'écraser violemment sur d'autres. Le chaos règne.

« -Ne cédez pas à la panique ! » crie Minato en se déplaçant à toute allure parmi les troupes. Son cœur bat fort. « Repliez-vous à l'intérieur des murs d'enceinte ! Attaquez la créature à distance ! Ne l'affrontez pas au corps à corps ! Archers, enflammez vos flèches ! »

Tout en distribuant ses ordres, il se dirige vers la tour de surveillance. Il faut absolument la protéger. En voyant leur commandant ne pas céder à l'horreur et à la peur, beaucoup reprennent courage et obéissent comme ils peuvent à ses ordres.

Minato s'approche aussi près qu'il le peut de la créature, tout en esquivant les sortes de tentacules gluant qui surgissent à toute vitesse pour essayer de le prendre. Il arrive à sauver quelques hommes qui allaient se faire emporter. L'Hokage et d'autres qui ont réussi à le suivre préparent quelques techniques katon et les lancent à la créature. Des centaines de flèches enflammées traversent l'air et transpercent le monstre. Mais rien n'a d'effet. La créature continue comme si elle n'avait reçu aucun dommage. Minato comprend qu'il commence à être dépassé par les évènements. Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers la tour de surveillance. Il faut protéger Asa, Shõgo et Yoru ! Il fouille la foule du regard, cherchant des personnes de confiance. Il finit par les trouver et se précipite vers un couple de soldat qui combattent avec férocité la créature en sauvant beaucoup d'autres vies.

« -Ikkaku-san ! » lance Minato dans la cohue. Il atterrit à côté de lui et essaye de s'éloigner du combat pour leur donner ses instructions. « Allez avec Kohari-san dans la tour de surveillance et protégez les trois vieux sages à tout prix ! Le sort de Konoha en dépend ! Dépê… » Minato ne termine pas sa phrase. Un tentacule s'abat brutalement devant le Kage de Konoha et tue par le même coup le couple Umino. Choqué et couvert de sang, Minato tourne sa tête lentement vers la créature, les yeux exorbités. Beaucoup de gens sont mort aujourd'hui mais il connaissait les Umino personnellement. Leur fils venait de rentrer à l'académie. Combien de familles seront endeuillées après cette bataille ? Combien de morts Konoha pourra-t-elle encore supporter ? Est-ce ce conflit qui signera la perte de la grande cité des Lucis ? L'enfant qu'il attend avec Kushina ne verra jamais le jour. Il vit nettement dans son esprit un Konoha détruit, ses amis et sa famille tués par cette chose hideuse. Il vit le cadavre de sa femme encore enceinte de leur bébé, ses beaux yeux grands ouvert fixant le vide, sans vie. Minato ne peut accepter ces visions de mort, il ne peut accepter la destruction de Konoha. Le choc et le chagrin se mêlent pour faire place à une lucidité froide et féroce. Face à l'horreur du moment, une résolution naît en lui. Jamais il ne laissera tomber Konoha. Rempli de sa détermination sans faille, il se prépare plus intensément à contre-attaquer la créature. Ses hommes le regardent impressionnés, une aura puissante tourbillonne autour de lui. Même la bête s'immobilise et remarque le changement d'atmosphère. Elle semble se regrouper sur elle-même, sentant le danger imminant. Pendant un instant de flottement rien ne se passe, Minato et le monstre attendant que l'autre soit le premier à attaquer. Puis le blond, avec une vitesse fulgurante, s'élance vers le ciel bien au-dessus de la créature. Elle essaye de le suivre mais il est beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Elle tente de l'attraper en créant toujours plus de tentacules. Cependant Minato les esquive facilement. Il invoque de sa main droite une épée afin de trancher les protubérances de la bête et de sa main gauche, il crée plusieurs rasengans qu'il jette sur le monstre. Il se lance de nouveau vers le ciel et enchaîne plusieurs techniques pour contrer l'opposant. Toutes plus puissantes. Rien n'a l'air d'être efficace. A chaque membre tranché, un nouveau repousse. Chaque coup porté n'a aucun effet. Mais Minato continue, d'une manière presque désespérée. Acharné. Encore et encore et encore. Tant qu'il occupera la créature sur lui, elle n'attaquera pas ses hommes ou la muraille. Il leur laisse ce temps pour se regrouper et venir en aide aux blessés. Mais surtout, il donne encore du temps à Asa, Shõgo et Yoru. Dès qu'ils lanceront leur signal, Minato se précipitera pour lancer les sorts de protections. Il doit juste tenir. Des tentacules se propulsent à sa rencontre. Minato crie, un puissant rasengan dans sa main. Il s'apprête à accélérer pour infliger de plus gros dégâts à son adversaire quand une fusée lumineuse s'élance de la forêt pour exploser dans le ciel. À ce signal, le comportement de la bête change brutalement. Elle esquive l'attaque du blond au dernier moment et se met quelque peu en retrait. Le rasengan explose dans les premiers arbres qui bordent la forêt, laissant un énorme cratère derrière lui. La créature réabsorbe ses appendices. Tout un coup l'air se fait violent. Minato revient sur les murailles entre ses hommes. Tous regardent la bête se déformer, prendre une autre forme. Elle donne l'impression de s'effondrer sur elle-même et semble aspirer toutes les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Elle produit des bruits grotesques de sussions. Elle aspire la brume, le vent, les nuages, l'obscurité et la nuit. Elle diminue encore et encore jusqu'à en prendre l'apparence d'un homme. Le ciel, maintenant complètement dégagé de ses nuages, irradie la plaine, la forêt et les murailles de ses étoiles et de la lune complète, plus magnifique que jamais.

Des entrailles du monstre apparaît un homme. Minato s'approche, irrésistiblement envouté. Et pendant une seconde il oublie tout. L e temps se suspend. Il ne peut pas lutter contre cette envie qu'il a de le contempler. Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi terrible. L'homme est éclairé par la lumière de la lune, il en est d'autant plus féérique. Il a deux immenses ailes noires dans le dos qui battent régulièrement pour le faire stagner dans les airs. Malgré la distance, le blond peut parfaitement voir son visage. Sa peau est d'une pâleur inquiétante, ses longs cheveux noir d'ébène descendent jusqu'à ses pieds et flottent d'une manière surréaliste autour de lui. Il porte un kimono entièrement noir. Ses yeux sont indescriptibles, Minato n'a jamais vu quelque chose de semblable dans ce monde. Ils sont d'un noir d'obsidienne avec une profondeur sans limite. N'importe qui sous leur emprise pourrait se perdre à tout jamais. Ils n'expriment rien. Ils sont vides, représentatifs d'un néant absolu et inquiétant. Son visage de marbre ne laisse aucun sentiment. Il est d'une beauté grandiose et intouchable. Un dieu parmi les hommes. Il dégage de lui une aura de puissance indéfinissable. Mais aussi quelque chose que Minato n'arrive pas à nommer. Une sorte de plainte déchirante muette. Il est magnifique. L'obscurité semble suivre les mouvements de ailes dans un rythme hypnotique.

« -Le Umbra… » Chuchote-t-il.

* * *

« -UN MEDECIN ! » Hurle Sutekina.

Kushina est dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, son visage crispé de douleur. Elle serre son ventre de ses mains en poussant des gémissements de souffrance.

Tout le monde regarde autour de soi, attendant qu'une personne se manifeste pour aller aider la jeune femme.

« -Me dites pas que personne n'est médecin ici ?! » rugit la blonde.

Un homme s'avance, il a des cheveux gris, un masque recouvre la moitié de son visage ne laissant voir que ses yeux. Sutekina le dévisage, il a l'air d'être assez jeune. Il a une tenue de soldat.

« -Je pense qu'ils sont tous à l'hôpital ou sur les murailles en renfort.

-Quoi ?! Et ils n'ont laissés personne ici au cas où ?! Toi là, le mec au cheveux gris, tu files à l'hôpital en chercher un ! FISSA !

-Je … » hésite le jeune homme, surpris du ton autoritaire de la jeune blonde « Oui, je me dépêche !

-Oui, c'est ça ! » Mais voyant qu'il ne bouge toujours pas, elle reprend sur le point d'exploser « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! VAS-Y ! »

Le garçon regarde une dernière fois la rousse et sort rapidement.

Kushina ouvre les yeux d'un coup et pousse un cri de douleur qui traverse chacune des personnes présente. Sutekina baisse les yeux vers son amie, impuissante.

« -Le bébé… » sanglote Kushina « Le bébé…

-Un médecin arrive, tiens bon !

-Non… » elle secoue la tête négativement « Non… Le bébé arrive… Je le sens… Quelque chose de mal est arrivé au bébé… »

La jeune capitaine devient de plus en plus pâle. La transpiration et les larmes se mélangent sur son visage.

« -Kushina, ça va aller » lui répond Sutekina, sa voix tremble et la panique l'envahit. Elle caresse frénétiquement les cheveux de feu, dans de vaines tentatives de réconfort « Ça va aller, je suis sûr que ton bébé va bien, il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup, le médecin va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« -Tu ne m'écoute pas…. Le bébé… Il arrive… MAINTENANT ! »

Les couleurs du visage de Sutekina partent d'un coup. Pendant un instant rien ne se passe, tout le monde retient sa respiration. La blonde lève la tête. Cherchant un soutien qui ne vient pas. Le souffle de son amie devient de plus en plus erratique et désordonné.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Vite ! Aidez-moi à la mettre sur un lit ! » se reprend-t-elle brusquement « Que quelqu'un apporte une bassine d'eau chaude et du linge propre ! »

Personne ne bouge, ils sont tous hébétés.

« -VITE ! »

* * *

« Le Umbra… » Chuchote Minato.

Perdus dans leur contemplation, personne ne remarque tout de suite la petite troupe de quelques personnes surgir des arbres de la forêt. Ils chevauchent vers la muraille, portant des drapeaux aux armoiries des Nisshoku No Kyara. Ils s'arrêtent un peu avant le mur d'enceinte et regardent le haut de la muraille, attendant quelque chose.

Minato les remarque et comprend qu'il s'agit d'une délégation afin de pourparlers. Il les regarde d'un air pensif. Deux de ses hommes, Shikaku Nara et Inoichi Yamanaka, atterrissent à ses côtés.

« -Une délégation » avise Shikaku, le blond confirme d'un mouvement toujours en pleine réflexion. « Laissez Inoichi Yamanaka et moi-même vous accompagner. »

Le Kage lui jette un coup d'œil et accepte d'un hochement de tête.

« -Ils sont sûrement là pour demander notre reddition. C'est parfait, ils nous offrent le temps qui nous manquait. Hiashi Hyûga » appelle-t-il. Un soldat à l'allure fière, quoi qu'un peu désordonné dû à l'affrontement, surgit d'un coup devant le blond.

« Hokage-sama » salut-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« -Je veux que vous profitiez de ce temps pour rassembler les blessés et les morts, nous allons vous faire gagner autant de temps que possible. Je veux que toutes les troupes se replient à l'intérieur des murailles. Organisez-vous de manière discrète, je ne veux pas que ceux de Nisshoku pensent que nous sommes en train de préparer quelque chose. Des nouvelles de Asa, Shõgo et Yoru ? »

« -Ils ont été retardés par l'attaque surprise de… Du Umbra » lui répond Hiashi « Mais ils ont presque terminé.

-Bien » soupire Minato, soulagé « Dès qu'ils ont fini, envoyez un signal, je viendrais à eux. » Il se tourne vers les Inoichi et Shikaku « Messieurs ils est temps d'y aller, tenez-vous prêt à vous replier à n'importe quel moment, nous ne restons pas longtemps. Quant à vous, Hiashi, vous avez vos ordres, allons-y ! »

Minato et sa petite délégation sautent des murs pour rejoindre le sol tout en douceur. Ils marchent d'un pas lent vers ceux de Nisshoku No Kyara. Un homme à la longue chevelure grise et à l'allure extravagante vient les rejoindre des murailles.

« -Jiraya ! » Salut Minato parlant d'un ton faussement détendu « Tu te joins à nous ?

-Excuse mon retard Minato, tu sais que je raffole de ces petits évènements.

-C'est vrai qu'il aurait été dommage que tu manques toutes les subtilités de cette petite sauterie.

-Tu me connais trop bien ! » s'esclame Jiraya en s'esclaffant. Il passe une main derrière la tête tout en gardant un œil sur la menace planant au-dessus d'eux.

Rassuré d'avoir son ancien maître avec lui, Minato s'avance avec plus d'assurance vers la délégation de Nisshoku.

Ces derniers attendent patiemment. Minato en compte six. Un homme qui semble être leur chef est en tête. Il est sur un cheval noir et a un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Il a des cheveux noirs et un visage oval. Sa peau est pâle. Il est habillé richement, tout de noir. Ses yeux onyx regardent avec avidité la petite compagnie qui s'avance vers lui. Les hommes qui l'entourent n'ont l'air de n'être que de simples soldats. Leurs visages sont cachés par un casque noir. Ils sont tous vêtus d'une sombre armure épaisse. Des corbeaux et des aigles sont gravés dessus, figés dans une danse voluptueuse. Tous à leur ceinture portent une épée.

L'homme que le blond suppose être leur chef descend de son cheval avec une certaine grâce. Il rejoint Minato et les autres en écartant les bras, comme s'il les accueillait dans une somptueuse soirée.

« -Ah ! Vous êtes la délégation de Konoha ! » s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Mais ne me dites rien ! Je devine que vous, vous devez être Jiraya ! Vos livres transversent des continents, savez-vous ? Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis un fan !

-Vous me flattez » répond-t-il, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« -Non, non, non je vous assure ! Je n'ai pas mon exemplaire avec moi sinon vous imaginez bien que je vous demanderai un autographe !

-Et je vous l'aurai signé avec plaisir et ensuite je vous l'aurai enfoncé bien profondément là où vous le pensez »

L'homme éclate de rire, apparemment ravi par la tournure de la conversation.

« -Votre réputation n'est pas surfaite ! On m'avait dit que vous aviez le sens de l'humour, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! C'est excellent !

-On vous a parlé de moi ? Je serais curieux de savoir qui. » lui répond Jiraya d'un ton avenant.

« -Oh voyons, vous savez ce qu'on dit sur la curiosité ! A côté de vous se tient le chef du clan Nara ! Il paraît que vous être imbattable au jeu de go ! Si vous avez le temps un de ces jours j'aimerais beaucoup vous affronter ! Vous savez, j'ai un petit talent dans ce domaine, je saurais vous étonner !

-Pourquoi pas, vous avez l'air d'un adversaire intéressant » répond l'intéressé avec sarcasme, l'air fermé, ne faisant aucun effort pour rentrer dans son jeu. Mais loin de se démotiver, l'homme brun rit comme si Shikaku lui avait sorti la dernière plaisanterie du moment et se tourne vers Inoichi.

« -Et vous, vous devez appartenir au clan Yamanaka ! Il paraît que les fleurs que vendent votre femme sont d'une rare beauté ! Tout comme votre fille qui vient de naître.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? Comment savez-vous cela ?!» s'énerve Inoichi, il fait un mouvement vers l'homme mais il est tout de suite retenu par Shikaku.

« -Ho ho ho, je ne voulais pas vous offenser Yamanaka-san ! »

Minato pose une main sur l'épaule de Inoichi qui se calme instantanément à ce contact. Il tourne sa tête vers le blond et lui donne un regard d'excuse. L'Hokage lui répond par un regard confiant et s'avance vers l'homme de Nisshoku à qui l'échange n'a pas échappé, ayant l'air de trouver tout cela amusant.

« -Vous semblez être particulièrement bien renseigné sur nous. » lui dit Minato.

« -Ah ! Mais voici le grand Namikaze Minato, Hokage de Konoha ! Vous nous avez offert un sacré beau spectacle tout à l'heure ! L'Eclair Jaune de Konoha ! Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire ! Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant ! Vous avez combattu notre petit ami à plume et vous en êtes sorti sans être mort ! Un véritable exploit ! Nous avions commencé les paris pour savoir combien de temps vous alliez survivre et je dois bien avouer que vous m'avez rui-né !

-Vous m'en voyez navré. »

L'homme éclate de nouveau de rire.

« -Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous ne voulions pas vraiment votre mort, c'est pour cela que nous avons fait cesser votre duel, il fallait que nous parlions !

-Et de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler, Monsieur... ?

-Ho ! » s'esclame l'homme d'une manière théâtrale. « Je manque à tous mes devoirs, pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas encore présenté ! Mais quel étourdi je fais ! »

Il s'esclaffe une nouvelle fois.

« -Je me présente je suis Hidoidesu Uchiwa ! Ambassadeur et Grand Messager des Nisshoku No Kyara. Je suis véritablement enchanté de vous rencontrer ! »

Hidoidesu Uchiwa leur fait une révérence appuyée tout à fait ridicule en moulinant de manière exagérée sa main droite.

« -Je suis ici aujourd'hui, par cette belle nuit d'automne, afin de conclure les conditions de votre reddition ! » Dit-il joyeux. Il se tourne vers ses hommes et claque des mains. Deux hommes descendent de leur monture, prennent des affaires dans leur sac et montent une table et une chaise rapidement. Un autre fouille dans une sacoche et en sort des feuilles et de quoi écrire puis pose le tout sur la table. Hidoidesu s'assoie, tel un prince et regarde Minato.

« -Vous le savez, Namikaze-chan, que vous n'avez aucune chance contre la chose qui vole au-dessus de nous. Et nous savons que vous n'accordez pas grand crédit aux anciennes histoires concernant la manière de vous en protéger. Les rares textes que vous avez encore sont obsolètes et - pardonnez-moi de vous le dire - mais l'attaque de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une légère démonstration des capacités de notre petit ami volant. Il jouait avec vous, ce n'était rien de sérieux ! Vous imaginez bien que si on lui avait ordonné de tous vous anéantir nous n'aurions pas cette charmante petite conversation. C'est pourquoi, dans notre grande bonté, nous vous laissons le choix. Soit vous acceptez toutes nos conditions, soit… » Le sourire d'Hidoidesu s'étire dans un rictus malveillant « Soit vous mourrez tous cette nuit. »

La tension de l'échange se charge d'un coup de menace. Pendant un instant, personne ne dit rien. Minato et Hidoidesu se regardent intensément.

Le blond sourit et dit aimablement :

« -Vous êtes prévenant. » le brun rit de plaisir face au comportement de Minato « Puis-je savoir les modalités de vos conditions ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Tout est noté de façon concise, de manière que vous compreniez bien tout, sur cette feuille de papier ! » lui dit-il lentement comme si Minato était un enfant un peu bête, lui tendant le document au-dessus de la table.

Au moment où Minato allait le saisir Hidoidesu lâche la feuille qui tombe au sol.

« -Oups ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroit ! Désolé Minato-chan » rit-il, une petite main devant sa bouche, un air malicieux sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillent d'une leur mauvaise.

Jiraya, Shikaku et Inoichi se tendant, scandalisés par les insultes répétées. Cependant Minato sourit à leur interlocuteur d'un air bienveillant et ramasse la feuille, mine de rien. Il la lit avec attention.

Hidoidesu claque de nouveau des mains, et l'homme qui lui avait apporté le document lui sert maintenant une tasse en porcelaine blanche contenant un thé fumant que le brun prend plaisir à boire bruyamment pendant la lecture de Minato. Il mange aussi des petits gâteaux secs la bouche grande ouverte, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

« -Prenez votre temps, Hokage-chan, après tout nous ne parlons que de l'avenir de votre peuple. » Sourit-il au-dessus de sa tasse de thé.

* * *

« -Mais que fait ce médecin, bon sang de bois ! » s'esclame Sutekina, relevant la tête vers la grande porte.

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps le jeune soldat au cheveux gris est parti, mais cela lui semble être une véritable éternité.

Kushina est allongée sur un lit, du linge sous ses genoux et ses jambes sont écartées pour que Sutekina puisse avoir un point de vue sur la situation. Une couverture la recouvre afin de protéger son intimité des regards non-désirés. La rousse halète fort et pousse des gémissements de douleur à un rythme régulier. La blonde est inquiète, elle trouve que son amie est bien trop pâle et que la douleur n'est pas normale pour celle d'un accouchement.

Une femme s'approche d'elle. Elle a les cheveux bruns, une drôle de mèche lui couvre le front.

« - Vous savez comment vous occuper d'un accouchement ? » demande-t-telle tout bas pour ne pas que la rousse puisse l'entendre. Sutekina lui envoie un regard noir.

« -Et vous ? » rugit-elle en faisant déguerpir cette femme non souhaitée. En réalité, la blonde avait eu un cours là-dessus quand elle était à l'académie. Mais c'était il y a des années ! Et ce n'était que de la théorie ! Chose bien différente quand on la pratique.

« -Tes contractions se rapprochent, c'est bon signe Kushina, ça veut dire que le bébé va bientôt sortir, n'oublie pas de prendre des grandes respirations comme ça » Sutekina essaye de respirer avec elle mais la rousse n'a pas l'air de bien l'entendre. « Kushina, ça va aller, le médecin va arriver et s'il n'arrive pas à temps tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je m'occupe de tout !

-Ah parce que maintenant tu es sage-femme ? » halète la rousse, les yeux fermés sous le coup de la douleur. Ravie que son amie lui réponde quelque chose, surtout par une plaisanterie, la blonde se dépêche de lui répondre.

« -Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer. J'aurais ton poste de capitaine si j'avais réussi à me lever le jour de l'examen. » Kushina essaye de sourire, elle n'y arrive que mollement. Elle met toute son énergie à ne pas se rouler de douleur au sol. Elle n'a jamais connu une telle souffrance. Elle sent son enfant se tordre dans son ventre, comme si c'était lui qui avait mal et que Kushina recevait en écho sa douleur.

Sutekina jette un coup d'oeil vers la porte, toujours pas de signe d'un éventuel médecin, mais que font-ils ?

Un bruit de déchirure la surprend et elle se retourne vivement vers la rousse, du sang apparaît en abondance entre les jambes de son amie. Kushina a les yeux exorbités par la douleur, rien n'est comparable avec ce qu'elle a ressenti plus tôt. Elle hurle à pleins poumons, ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites. Tout ce qui lui reste de conscience tient au fait qu'elle ne faut pas qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle doit rester éveillée pour faire sortir son enfant.

* * *

Minato finit sa lecture et passe le document à Jiraya tout en fixant Hidoidesu.

« -Vous voulez nous expulser de Konoha. » Résume le blond, un air poli sur le visage, comme s'il parlait météo. Le brun, toujours en train de siroter son thé, lui sourit.

« -Ah je suis content que vous ayez saisi toutes les petites subtilités de ce contrat ! Mais comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, ce n'est pas tout ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous accepterons ceux qui présentent une caractéristique intéressante de rester parmi nous ! Un don héréditaire en somme ! Bien sûr ils devront se soumettre à certaines règles et coutumes. Et je pense que nous so…

-D'après ce que je lis, vous allez en faire des esclaves. » le coupe Jiraya en levant les yeux du document.

« -Des esclaves ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, non, je ne dirais pas ça. Cependant il est vrai que s'ils désobéissent ils devront être punis comme tout individu commettant une faute ! Nous devons tous obéir aux lois. Et certains doivent s'y contraindre plus que d'autres. Nous n'avons pas tous la même valeur, c'est pourquoi les punitions sont différentes selon chacun. Si nous ne respectons pas ces règles, c'est comme si nous laissions la porte ouverte à l'anarchie. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de choses, n'est pas ? De toute manière Minato-chan, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. » Sourit Hidoidesu malicieusement. « Sasuke-chan ! Viens ici mon petit poulet. »

À cet instant, Minato, Jiraya, Inoichi et Shikaku se tendent, et lèvent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la créature qui les survolait. Tous trois se préparent au pire. Le blond ne se s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'appelle. L'homme tend d'un coup ses immenses ailes noir corbeau et plonge en piqué vers eux à une vitesse incroyable. Minato se tient prêt à reculer, impressionné malgré lui par la vélocité de cet individu. Le Umbra atterrit avec une grâce digne d'un dieu juste à côté de Hidoidesu, tout en douceur, ce dernier jubilant de voir la crainte et l'admiration dans les yeux de ses adversaires.

Le voir de loin était déjà quelque chose, mais le voir de plus près et ressentir de plein fouet son aura en est une autre. Minato en est véritablement bouleversé. Sa présence est suffocante. Sa peau parfaite semble être aussi fragile que de la porcelaine mais solide comme du marbre blanc. Les traits de son visage sont fins et harmonieux. Il a une expression dure et ses yeux onyx ne dévoilent rien, à part peut-être une certaine lassitude. Ils sont un puits sans fond, rempli de vide et de néant. Pourtant, en s'y plongeant un peu plus, un déchirement, une sorte de cri muet y existent. Mais c'est tellement subtil qu'on ne peut que s'interroger sur son existence. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulent autour de lui, ils reflètent la lumière de la lune, lui donnant une présence presque mystique, irréelle. Son corps est grand et fort, faisant de lui un être redoutable. Ses grandes ailes au plumage d'ébène sont impressionnantes, elles sont belles et majestueuses. Elles se replient avec grâce et légèreté dans son dos. Ses plumes et sa chevelure bougent au gré du vent, donnant un spectacle hypnotisant. Sa présence enveloppe toute chose, elle est à la fois terrible et merveilleuse. Elle attire et repousse les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Minato est fasciné. Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel, il pourrait passer sa vie à l'observer. C'est presque douloureux de dévier son regard. Il a presque envie de le toucher mais il ne s'en sent pas digne, comme s'il allait commettre une faute grave et impardonnable, ou peut-être plus comme s'il allait le salir. Il ressent un besoin irrépressible de tout savoir sur cet être, de savoir qui il est, de connaître son histoire, de prendre soin de lui. En le regardant ainsi, Minato se dit qu'il n'est pas possible qu'il ne soit qu'une arme. Le réduire à cet adjectif le révolte. Sans le reconnaître, le Kage de Konoha sait qu'il est tellement plus que tout cela. Le nom « Umbra » ne lui convient pas. Devant lui se tient une véritable divinité.

Un raclement de gorge le fait sortir de sa contemplation. Il se secoue la tête pour essayer de reprendre pied avec la réalité et regarde autour de lui. Il voit ses camarades aussi tenter de sortir de leur état. Minato devine que le… Umbra ? est-ce ainsi qu'il le doit nommer ? Non. Il repensera à tout ceci plus tard, ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. Konoha est en danger. Il devine que le Umbra n'a pas cet effet que sur lui. Ses hommes semblent être atteints aussi par ce qu'il dégage. C'est extrêmement dangereux, s'il les distrait plus longtemps, ils signent tous leur arrêt de mort. Ils ne peuvent se permettre d'être aussi distraits.

La personne qui s'est raclé la gorge n'est d'autre que Hidoidesu. Minato lit dans ses yeux qu'il exulte de leur réaction face au Umbra. Il savait qu'ils allaient réagir comme cela et savoure ce moment où ils étaient complètement absorbés par l'être devant eux.

« -Je vois que vous n'êtes pas insensible à la présence de notre cher Sasuke-chan. »

Si tout à l'heure le blond n'avait rien à faire que le brun se moque de lui, maintenant il est véritablement révulsé qu'il ose ainsi parler de manière si irrespectueuse et désinvolte du Umbra.

« - Notre cher ami a cet effet-là sur la plupart des gens. » Reprend Hidoidesu comme s'il parle d'une brave bête. « Voyez-vous Minato-chan, Sasuke ne peut désobéir, il en est juste incapable. Et si je lui disais maintenant de vous ouvrir le ventre et de décorer votre muraille avec vos trippes, il le ferait sans aucune pitié. Il est d'une efficacité folle ! Et vous ne pourriez rien faire pour l'en empêcher ! Regardez plutôt. »

Le brun dégaine soudainement son épée et l'enfonce brutalement dans la poitrine du Umbra, surprenant tout le monde. Ce dernier ne cille même pas face à ce coup. Il continue de regarder droit devant lui, attendant certainement de nouveaux ordres. Hidoidesu lâche le manche de son arme et la laisse plantée dans le buste de l'Umbra.

« -Voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, lui infliger quelques coups ne sert à rien. Il est comme… Invulnérable ! » Il s'approche ensuite de lui et lui met un bras autour de ses épaules. « Nous pouvons faire de lui ce que nous voulons. » dit-il avec un air sournois. Il tourne son visage vers le Umbra et lui lèche sa figure, du menton jusqu'à la tempe dans une attitude qui se voudrait sensuelle, mais qui n'est juste qu'obscène. Minato est véritablement choqué et dégoûté par son comportement. Une colère sourde se propage en lui et une envie de massacrer l'Uchiwa se fait violente. Comment ose-t-il le souiller de la sorte ? Le blond ferme les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de lui. Il faut qu'il reste concentré.

Hidoidesu se régale des réactions qu'il provoque, il se détache langoureusement de sa victime et se remet à sa table.

« -Voilà, maintenant signez votre reddition ou mourrez tout simplement. »

Minato le fixe, son masque aimable ayant été fissuré depuis que l'Umbra les avait rejoint.

« -Il me faudrait du temps, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul, il faut que j'en discute avec les membres du conseil de la ville.

-Taratata ! Minato-chan, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner plus de temps qu'il ne vous en faut pour lancer une quelconque contre-attaque tout à fait inutile. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps en plus, sans parler des pertes inutiles que vous allez encore subir ! De plus vous êtes le Kage de Konoha, ce titre n'est pas simplement décoratif, vous êtes à même de prendre ce genre de responsabilité pour vos citoyens. Vous prendrez votre décision maintenant. »

Hidoidesu jubile, tout se passe comme prévu. C'en est même trop facile. Il peut voir dans les traits de l'Hokage que celui-ci cherche encore une solution d'échappatoire. Il se retient de rire mais la situation est trop drôle. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien face à leur arme ultime. Ils ont gagné. Enfin le peuple de Nisshoku No Kyara prend sa revanche bien méritée ! Il voit le Kage de Konoha se mordre la lèvre et froncer ses petits sourcils blonds. Il s'amuse de le voir échanger des regards avec ses sous-fifres. Ils ont quelque chose de charmant dans leurs airs désespérés. Hidoidesu n'en rate pas une miette. Que c'est bon de soumettre ces grands hommes, de les salir et de les remettre enfin à leur juste place. À ce moment de ses réflexions, il est tout d'un coup ébloui par une lumière surgissant d'une grande tour située sur les murs d'enceinte. Il ne voit rien, la brûlure lumineuse obstrue sa vue. Il se frotte énergiquement ses yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » S'exclame-t-il en se levant d'un coup, passablement énervé. « Une contre-attaque ? »

Enfin ses yeux arrivent à distinguer de pauvres silhouettes devant lui. Il se retourne vers ses hommes qui sont dans le même état que lui. « Sasuke-chan » n'a par contre pas bougé d'un poil. Cela aurait été surprenant. Un peu sonné, il titube et s'appuie sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Il relève la tête et voit les silhouettes devenir de plus en plus nettes. Ses adversaires sont toujours devant lui et lui sourient. Il ne ressent plus leur présence. Il comprend très vite que les personnes devant lui ne sont pas vraies.

« -Des clones… » murmure-t-il entre ses dents. Ces chiens ont osé le ridiculiser. Il se relève, tremblant de fureur. « Une diversion ! Alors ceci est votre réponse Konoha ! Vous allez le payer ! »

Les doubles disparaissent dans un écran de fumée. Hidoidesu distingue au loin les petites silhouettes rejoindre la grande muraille.

« -Vous allez le regretter Konoha ! » Hurle-t-il « Sasuke ! MASSACRE-LES TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! »

Minato surgit brutalement dans la tour de surveillance alors qu'elle est encore éblouissante. Dès que la lumière avait envahi les lieux, le blond n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois, il avait compris que cette lumière était le signal tant attendu. Il avait alors fait un clone et s'était précité en utilisant sa vitesse inouïe pour rejoindre la tour de surveillance. Les autres avaient compris, ils l'avaient imité et s'étaient enfuis eux-aussi.

« -Asa ! Vous avez fini ? »

La lumière baisse et Minato arrive à voir l'installation que les vieux sages ont faite dans la salle de la tour. D'immenses inscriptions ornent la pièce, d'une complexité incroyable. De petites écritures et de grands dessins sont inscrits partout dans un mélange compliqué. Minato ne prend pas le temps de tout déchiffrer. Le temps presse. Au centre de la salle se situe un cercle, de là partent trois traits qui rejoignent d'autres cercles plus petits. Asa, Shõgo et Yoru y sont, chacun dans le sien.

« -Oui, nous venons de finir » lui répond Asa « La lumière que vous avez vue est la première étape du sortilège, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour le lancer. »

« -Très bien. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps : dès qu'ils comprendront le subterfuge, l'offensive reprendra de plus belle. Où dois-je me placer ?

-Au centre du cercle principal. » Répond Asa en lui désignant le cercle au centre de la pièce.

Minato déglutit et s'avance. « Dès que vous serez à l'intérieur, les sortilèges s'enclencheront. »

-Alors allons-y mes amis. »

Il atteint presque son objectif quand Jiraya arrive, suspendu à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, totalement essoufflé.

« -Minato ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Laisse-moi ta place ! »

L'interpelé se retourne vers son ancien maître et lui sourit doucement.

« -Nous n'avons pas le temps Jiraya. C'est ma responsabilité, c'est donc à moi de le faire.

-Kushina t'attend, elle et votre bébé ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber ! Minato, pour eux, laisse-moi prendre ta place !

-Non ! Nous ne sommes pas déjà certains que les sorts fonctionneront avec moi, alors il n'est pas question de risquer ta vie et que tout ceci échoue ! Tu as vu le Umbra, Jiraya ! Tu sais maintenant à quel point il est redoutable ! Il y a trop en jeu. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Minato regarde une dernière fois l'homme qui lui a tant appris. Il lit de la peur et de la tristesse mais aussi une résignation douloureuse dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit une ultime fois et se retourne vers son destin.

« -Jiraya » dit-il, alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à un mètre du cercle, dans un murmure qui rend le moment intime. « On ne te l'a pas encore dit, mais avec Kushina on a décidé de faire de toi le parrain de notre enfant »

Jiraya sert les dents. Il ferme douloureusement ses yeux, impuissant. Ses entrailles se tordent dans son ventre.

« -Minato… » supplie-t-il.

« -Prend bien soin d'eux s'il te plaît. »

Ce dernier fait le dernier pas et se retrouve enfin dans le cercle.

Une lumière surgit soudain des écritures et des dessins, envahissant l'espace. Minato sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il regarde Asa, Shõgo et Yoru s'illuminer eux aussi avant qu'un flash brutal émerge d'eux. Ils s'écroulent tous trois au sol. Minato espère qu'ils sont encore en vie. Il culpabilise, il ne leur a pas demandé ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux en l'aidant à lancer les sortilèges. Il espère qu'ils iront bien, mais il ne se fait pas d'illusions… Tout un coup une douleur foudroyante s'empare de lui. Son cœur accélère son rythme de manière effrénée. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Le cercle où il se tient s'illumine violemment. Il revoit un visage doux aux yeux rieurs, de longs cheveux de feu, et un rire cristallin lui parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« _Pardonne moi… Kushina_ » pense-t-il avant de disparaître dans une boule de lumière.

La boule de lumière grossit, et elle grossit vite. Elle est blanche et chaleureuse. Elle engloutit délicatement d'abord la salle puis la tour de surveillance. Elle continue sa progression et avale l'entièreté de la muraille qui entoure Konoha. Elle continue de grossir jusqu'à absorber la totalité de la cité, la protégeant des menaces extérieures.

_Quelques instants avant que le sortilège soit lancé_

« -Kushina, tiens le coup, je t'en prie ! »

Sutekina est complètement dépassée par les évènements. Devant elle Kushina est en sang. Elle essaye de l'aider comme elle peut, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Son amie est déchirée et lutte pour rester consciente malgré la douleur. Elle n'est pas qualifiée pour ce qui est en train de se passer. Le bébé sort trop vite de la rousse, provoquant de nombreuses déchirures. Si cela continue à ce rythme, ni l'enfant ni la mère ne s'en sortiront.

« -Où est ce foutu médecin ?! » Hurle-t-elle alors qu'elle essuie le sang et essaye d'apercevoir l'enfant. Il faut vite prendre une décision : soit elle demande à Kushina de pousser - mais si elle le fait, elle provoquera d'autre déchirure et de nouvelles hémorragies qu'elle ne pourra pas contrôler, soit elle attend encore un peu la venue du médecin. Mais elle a peur que s'ils attendent encore, son amie et son enfant mourront d'épuisement. Sutekina regarde une nouvelle fois vers la porte. Personne. Il faut prendre une décision. La blonde a les entrailles nouées sous l'angoisse mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle sait que Kushina préfère mourir que de laisser son enfant agoniser plus longtemps. Il vaut peut-être mieux faire sortir l'enfant maintenant et peut-être que le médecin arrivera à temps pour soigner les déchirures. Oui, il faut prendre le risque. C'est leur dernière carte à jouer et la seule chance pour que les deux survivent. Armée de cette résolution, Sutekina reprend courage.

« -Kushina, je sais que tu as mal mais il faut que tu pousses pour que le bébé puisse sortir. Il faut que tu pousses au moment où tu sens les contractions. »

Au travers de la souffrance Kushina entend la voix lointaine de son amie et hoche faiblement la tête. Toutes ses pensées sont envers son enfant. Quoi qu'il arrive son bébé viendra au monde, foi d'Uzumaki. Une contraction la surprend, elle serre les dents et pousse de toute ses forces. Elle hurle encore de douleur, elle se sent déchirée, ses forces s'amoindrissent, tout son sang la quitte mais elle continue. Encore et encore. Contraction. Elle voit des tâches noires devant ses yeux. Contraction. Elle commence à ne plus sentir ses extrémités. Ce n'est pas bon tout ça.

« -Je vois sa tête ! Continue, tu es sur le bon chemin ! »

Kushina sent son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Son bébé… Il arrive enfin… Elle pourrait en pleurer de bonheur si elle n'était pas tant concentrée à le mettre au monde. Contraction. Elle pousse encore et elle se sent écartelée à vif.

« -Il est sorti Kushina ! Oh mon dieu, il est enfin sorti ! »

La rousse lève faiblement les bras pour prendre son enfant contre elle. Sutekina voit la faible tentative de son amie et lui met l'enfant tout contre son cœur.

« -C'est un petit monsieur » lui murmure la blonde émue par ce petit être qui remue doucement dans les bras de sa mère.

« -Un garçon… » chuchote la nouvelle mère, incrédule. Elle lui caresse doucement le visage, émerveillée par ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Elle n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi incroyable. Il a des yeux d'un bleu magnifique, et comme tous les bébés, il est adorablement potelet et gazouille tranquillement contre sa poitrine. De petites mèches blondes trônent fièrement au sommet de sa tête. Kushina sourit. Il est parfait.

« -Naruto… » souffle-t-elle avec difficulté.

Tout le monde est autour du nouveau-né et de la mère. Un silence joyeux et respectueux semble s'être installé. Même les statues de la salle semblent se pencher un peu plus pour observer ce nouvel être venu au monde.

Kushina se sent de plus en plus faible, elle essaye malgré tout de continuer de regarder son fils mais les points noirs deviennent de plus en plus gros. Ses forces s'évanouissent. La panique de la compréhension de sa situation s'installe en elle. Elle comprend qu'elle est en train de mourir. Elle essaye de parler mais n'y arrive pas. Elle tourne ses yeux vers son amie, Sutekina, mais elle est trop absorbée par la contemplation du bébé. Les autres aussi. Personne ne remarque qu'elle est en train de partir. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, reflétant son sentiment d'impuissance. C'est tellement injuste. « _Minato… J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là… Naruto… _» Elle se dépêche de tourner ses yeux vers son bébé, mais elle est lente et fatiguée. Elle a juste le temps de voir deux petits yeux bleus l'observer qu'elle sombre déjà dans le néant.

À ce moment précis une lumière surgit du petit Naruto, elle plane au-dessus de lui. Un personnage d'une fresque bouge et regarde cette lumière disparaître instantanément. Cependant personne ne le remarque car une paroi lumineuse fait son apparition au fond de la salle et les englobe tous d'un coup.

Au même moment devant les murailles, tous sont stupéfaits par cette boule lumineuse qui les protège maintenant. Ceux qui étaient dans le secret savent que c'est un sortilège de protection lancé par l'Hokage.

Ils peuvent tous voir le Umbra se heurter violemment contre la paroi de lumière. Hidoidesu, en bas, lui hurle des ordres que personne n'arrive à entendre. La menace ailée continue ses efforts pour détruire la barrière lumineuse mais en vain.

Les soldats regardent le spectacle et ils comprennent vite qu'ils sont sauvés. Le Umbra ne peut traverser la barrière de lumière. Enfin c'est fini. Ils ne mourront pas cette nuit.

Jiraya marche parmi les hommes et les femmes incrédules, déchiré par deux sentiments contradictoires. Il est à la fois soulagé et heureux que le conflit se termine enfin, mais il est aussi dévasté par la perte de son ami. Que va-t-il dire à Kushina… La plupart des personnes présentes ici ne savent pas encore que leur Hokage est mort, désintégré et emporté par cette boule de lumière qui les protège tous maintenant. L'homme à la chevelure argentée regarde le Umbra s'efforcer inutilement de percer le bouclier. Une certaine euphorie commence à gagner le cœur de tous les soldats quand soudain une petite lumière apparaît juste devant le Umbra. Tout le monde se fige et regarde avec appréhension la créature ailée. Cependant la petite lumière ne paraît pas agressive, on dirait même qu'elle semble le paralyser totalement. Jiraya prescient que ce n'est pas le Umbra qui a fait apparaître cette petite lumière, il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Hidoidesu mais il semble lui aussi surpris par cette petite chose. Il relève la tête vers le Umbra et s'approche le plus près possible afin de saisir ce qu'il se passe. Le Umbra baisse la tête et regarde cette petite boule de lumière planer devant lui. Il a l'air presque surpris quand tout un coup un médaillon surgit de son kimono noir. Un énorme rubis y est serti, il brille d'une formidable couleur rouge. Sa lumière se reflète sur le visage du Umbra, le rendant effrayant. Jiraya voit en bas des murailles que Hidoidesu s'est figé. La petite lumière s'approche petit à petit et enveloppe le médaillon, elle semble fusionner avec le rubis.

Tout se passe alors très vite.

Le Umbra écarquille les yeux, une lumière incroyable émerge de lui et du médaillon en une colonne de lumière grandiose qui monte vers les cieux. Les éléments se déchainent de nouveau et un cri puissant retentit. Un cri qui n'avait plus été entendu depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il résonne dans tout Konoha. Chaque personne, chaque être est impacté par ce cri.

**Era ouvre les yeux.**

Jiraya met du temps à comprendre que la personne qui produit ce son n'est d'autre que le Umbra. Il voit Hidoidesu fuir à toute vitesse avec sa petite troupe, laissant la table et la chaise qui sont de toute façon emportés par le vent.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, le Umbra commence une ascension dans cette colonne de lumière et disparaît dans les astres mystérieux de la nuit laissant dans l'ahurissement et l'incompréhension ceux qui ont été témoin de ce spectacle.

* * *

Réponse aux guest:

_Guest: J'aime_ : Merci ^^

_Guest: Heey ! J'aime bien ton histoire ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! ;) Naruto va naitre pendant le combat non ? : _Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Pour ce qui est de la naissance de Naruto, tu as eu ta réponse durant ce chapitre, hé hé hé ^^

_rp: Cool le chapitre _: Merci ^^

_Guest: L'histoire de Sasuke est intéressante. Qu'est-ce que son père lui a fait? Comment peuvent-ils rendre à Sasuke son humanité? J'espère lire plus bientôt! _: Hé hé tu verras en continuant de lire la suite ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!

A bientôt!


End file.
